


I Do

by Twentyonechemicaldiscoboys



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bestfriends in love, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Happy, Honeymoon, Husbands, Love, M/M, Marriage, Men in love, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vows, Wedding, bestfriends, fluff feelings, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twentyonechemicaldiscoboys/pseuds/Twentyonechemicaldiscoboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler Dun.<br/>Tyler always loved Josh's last name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!!

"I do." 

"I do."

The only words that really matter at a wedding.

"I do."

He and Josh were kissing. Their fingers laced. Tyler couldn't stop smiling. He also couldn't stop crying, but he didn't know that because the most beautiful man in the world was his. Forever. And he was Josh's.

Josh was too busy holding Tyler to really properly hug anyone. He just wanted to be with Tyler. Alone. Just enjoying him. Tyler was indescribable, but Josh loved it. He loved Tyler.

Josh and Tyler were cutting the cake, Tyler took a little bit of icing and put it in Josh's nose. Tyler's eyes were so bright, his mother couldn't remember seeing him so happy in years. Josh did what she never could. He made Tyler actually happy.

Tyler and Josh were now just sitting as everyone said their speeches. Josh and Tyler agreed on videotaping it, and were glad that they did. They couldn't pay attention to anyone but the other. 

Josh had to always be touching Tyler. Whether it be an arm around his waist or their pinkies linked together. When they said their vows, Josh needed to know that Tyler was his, needed to be there to protect him.

~~~~○~~~~

Josh loved to surprise Tyler. And that didn't change when it came to the honeymoon. Tyler didn't usually like surprises, but he put trust in his husband. Even if Josh made him get on a plane.

Husband.

Husband.

That has a nice ring to it.

Tyler internally cringed at himself, knowing that he would tell that to Josh anyway.

"Josh, I love you."

Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and laced their fingers together, kissing his knuckles. "I love you, Tyler. Now and always.:

Tyler felt a happy flush spread across his cheeks, resting his head on Josh's shoulder. But after a minute, he yawned, and Josh couldn't help but smile.

Josh lifted the armrest separating them, wrapping his arm around Tyler, pulling the dark blue fleece blanket provides by the plane over them. Tyler felt safe and warm. He felt happy. Genuine happiness is all he ever felt around Josh. 

And they slept together their first night as husbands, flying over a continent.

~~~~○~~~~

Josh insisted on carrying Tyler into the nice little condo Josh had rented for two weeks, even though Tyler protested.

"Tyler, please, it just wouldn't be the same iif I don't carry you in," Josh whined, kissing him quickly."Please?" 

Tyler, being the softie he is for his cotton candy haired man, gave in. He sighed and set his suitcase down, and letting Josh pick him up.

Tyler squealed slightly as Josh walked in through the front door, leading them straight into the living room.

Tyler smiled, seeing just a three seater and a recliner, and a gorgeous back yard outside of the clear glass sliding doors. Josh smiled as Tyler looked around, taking in his surroundings.

Josh walked up behind Tyler, hugging his waist. "I love you, Tyler." 

Tyler leaned into Josh, closing his eyesand sighing contentedly. "I love you too, Josh."

~~~~○~~~~

Josh and Tyler Dun.

Tyler and Josh Dun.

The Duns.

Tyler and Josh are sat on a lawn chair, Tyler in Josh's embrace as they watch the sunset. Tyler had always loved the way the colors all blend together, the oranges, pinks, blues and reds.

Josh chose the condo he did because many people said the sunsets were gorgeous. Tyler stared in awe as all the colors mad a melting pot of the sky fading to a rich purple with little specks of white. The moon wasn't seen, but the light from the stars was enough. 

"I do."


End file.
